


Great News All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Medical, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Test Results, Transplantation, Waiting Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, Rachel, Stan, & Steve were waiting on Charlie's test results from the bone marrow transplant, Will it help ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny, Rachel, Stan, & Steve were waiting on Charlie's test results from the bone marrow transplant, Will it help ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, along with Stan & Rachel Edwards were waiting for Dr. Parker, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards's Doctor, to come into her office, with the test results, As they were waiting, Grace Williams, Rachel & Danny's daughter, & Charlie were playing in the waiting room.

 

"God, I hope this is the last time that little boy has to come back here, & what the hell is taking so long ?", The Blond asked anxiously, as his knee went up & down. Steve said, "I am sure that they want to get an accurate reading, Just have faith", The last part, He directed towards the Edwards. There was silence for the rest of their time there. Stan finally broke the silence, & said this to Danny, feeling grateful towards him for what he did.

 

"Danny, I want you to know that I **_am_** so grateful for what you did for Charlie", He grew to like the man,  & what he stood for. He continued to say, "I love those kids, as if they are my own", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I know you do, They are your kids, Period, So, You are to remain in their lives, Got it ?", The Business Executive smiled, & said with a nod, "Got it", & then Dr. Parker showed up. She had a smile on her face, which the couples took as great news.

 

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, But I wanted to have some good news before I see you, & I do, I believe thanks to Detective Williams, Charlie is now in remission of HLH, He needs to take meds for a short time, but I believe that he will make a full recovery", Rachel burst into tears, as she hugged Stan, & then she hugged Danny & Steve, They remained in the group hug. Rachel asked first, as a response.

 

"Are you sure ?, I mean, Are you **_really_** sure that he is cured ?", The Men looked at her hopefully, as she asked that question. The Good Doctor said with a nod, "Positive, He is gonna live a full  & healthy life", Stan shook her hand, & said, "Thank you, Doctor, Thank you", Danny concurred, as he mirrored Stan's gesture, "Yes, Thank you, You gave us our lives back", The Five-O Commander said with a watery smile, "You just made our day", & they composed themselves, as they went back to see the children.

 

Charlie exclaimed, "Daddy, Pop, Mom, Danno !", & he ran over to hug them, & the four adults relished in the hug, cause it was like a dream come true, The Little Boy was telling the three men about the superhero story, that his sister was telling him. Grace pulled her mother to the side, "Is everything okay ?", Rachel said with a smile, "Of course, Darling, We have a lot to celebrate," She said to the men, "Let's get Lou, Chin, & Kono, We are going to have a proper celebration", They agreed, & went to have their fun.

 

Danny watched their family have fun, & they were so grateful that everything turned out to be okay, Danny said with a smile to his lover, "We are the luckiest guys in the world", The Former Seal nodded, & said with a big smile, "We sure are". They shared a sweet kiss, & they refocused their attention back on their ohana, & the fun in front of them.

 

The End.


End file.
